Fixed and mobile enclosures of all shapes and sizes are utilised throughout the world. Considerable time and expense is involved in the construction of an enclosure of any substantial size. A house for example is complicated to construct and requires the cooperation of many different skilled tradesmen. In some areas of the world, it is also difficult to locate suitable tradesmen.
Referring particularly to dwellings, construction time is typically limited to a minimum of three months. The coordination of independent tradesmen in conjunction with fluctuating weather conditions and varying environments, adds considerable time to the construction. As tradesman are typically under pressure to complete a job in the quickest possible time, poor workmanship, miscalculation and human errors occur. Workplace related accidents could also occur due to time pressures and manually fabricating and erecting parts on site. Delays in construction also occur when materials are delivered late or inconsistently and faulty or incorrect products are supplied. On worksites it is also common for tools and materials to go missing.
There is a need for an enclosure, such as a dwelling, that can be constructed in a factory where the above problems would not occur, folded into a container, shipped to a destination site and then unfolded into an expanded configuration as quickly as possible.